


Tell You

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Awkward. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Matty visits, but Jenna isn't there anymore.





	Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Awkward' nor am I profiting off this.

Morgan is gurgling. Dried spit up stains her onesie and it smells like she needs to be changed. Lacey has a sheen of grease in her hair and days of stains on her clothes, but the smile she gives him is more sympathetic than annoyed. 

"I would invite you inside, but our place is a complete wreck. Besides, Jenna isn't here." 

Jenna never is. Jenna is slowly moving her things from their house into her apartment. She has enough money to live on her own. No roommates. No parents. No little sister. 

"How is she doing?" 

"She would tell you."


End file.
